


i wanted you to be my baby girl tonight

by noshin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshin/pseuds/noshin
Summary: With Hilda, Marianne can do anything.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	i wanted you to be my baby girl tonight

**Author's Note:**

> thank you varia for helping me out with this <3  
title is from boys aside - sofya wang
> 
> i also have a marihilda playlist if anyone is interested :3 https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ly40qRF7BMU7RcE73Kvhd?si=rm2I4LqZSf-FToebK6Zp-w

“Hey, Marianne,” Hilda says through a mouthful of chips. “Are you going to go to Claude’s party yet?”

Marianne wishes she would stop asking. This was the fourth time Hilda’s asked today, and it was starting to wear on Marianne’s nerves. Even though she loved their friends, parties simply were too loud and overwhelming for her, even if she knew everyone there. It wasn’t worth the trouble. But maybe if it was important enough for Hilda to keep asking…

“Yes-” Before she can say the rest, Hilda is already jumping to her feet, spilling the chips on the floor in the process.

“Okay, good, because I already ordered our costumes.” Hilda kicks aside the fallen chips and rushes over to Marianne with her phone outstretched. On the screen is a picture of matching Marceline and Princess Bubblegum costumes, with the ‘order’ button highlighted green with a checkmark next to it.

Marianne would be lying if she said it wasn’t cute. But why did Hilda want to match with _her_? They had only just met this year when they were assigned to be roommates, and much of their time spent together entailed Hilda dragging Marianne to various things. It couldn’t be much fun for her.

“Well?” Hilda prompts, and Marianne realizes she should’ve answered a long time ago.

“Um, well, I think the costumes are very cute. But I’ve never been one to dress up…” She turns away from Hilda, instead focusing on her pencil case. She could feel her face heating up and curses herself for being so transparent.

“There’s always time to change that! And besides, I already ordered them, remember? You _have_ to wear it now. I can’t be Princess Bubblegum without my Marceline!” Hilda retreats back to her bed, ignoring the chips once again.

Marianne blush deepens, her mind stuck on ‘my Marceline’. She smiles and leans her head on her hand. It wouldn’t be too bad to try.

The day of the party, Hilda marches into the room carrying two boxes. “Okay, so, in these boxes are the clothes and shoes. I skipped on the wigs because I didn’t feel like asking Edie to style them. Maybe we could get you some hair dye instead.” She drops the boxes by Marianne’s desk to reach for Marianne’s hair, taking it out of its usual bun and letting it fall to her shoulders.

“I’m not dyeing my hair for this, Hilda…” Marianne pushes Hilda’s hands away. She was already bending her personal rules by agreeing to this whole thing, she had to keep at least_ some _boundaries intact.

“You’re no fun, Mari.” Hilda pouts. She picks up the top box and carries it to her bed. “You should get ready. It sucks they came in last minute, but at least we have a few hours to make sure everything looks okay.”

Marianne sighs and reaches for the box, ripping it open. Inside was a pair of ankle boots next to clothes that were wrapped in plastic. There was no way that she would look decent in this. She contemplated just dropping the box and giving up on the idea altogether, but this was for Hilda. Hilda wanted Marianne to be _her _Marceline. That alone was enough motivation.

She takes the boots out of the box and opens the plastic packaging for the clothes. Inside is Marceline’s varsity jacket, a grey tank top, and denim shorts. At least she would have a jacket to cover her arms up, but she wouldn’t have anything for her legs. She hasn’t worn shorts in public in a very long time, not since…

“Hilda,” Marianne lets out a shaky breath, feeling tears rise. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Marianne?” Hilda sounds worried, and Marianne can’t bring herself to look in case she would see those bright eyes looking at her with concern. Hilda moves over to Marianne, abandoning her cowboy boot halfway through putting it on. Marianne feels Hilda’s arms close around her and lets herself cry in full. “What’s wrong, Mari?”

Marianne feels utterly ridiculous. Here she is crying over a costume for some stupid party where the only people will be people she already _knows_. What does it matter if they see it?

“There’s something…there’s something you don’t know about me.” Marianne sobs out. She ignores Hilda’s questioning words and focuses on rolling her pant leg up until it hits her knee. A large, dark scar splits her calf in half. The skin surrounding the top half of her calf is discolored slightly, a tad paler than the rest of her skin. She still hasn’t grown accustomed to the sight even after all these years. She looks to Hilda, if only for a reprieve from the sight of her leg.

The only thing Hilda’s face shows is worry, and she meets Marianne’s gaze with a burning intensity Marianne could never have expected.

“There’s a lot I want to say. But I think this should come first: you don’t have to wear the shorts if you don’t want to.” Hilda’s voice is soft. She runs her fingers down Marianne’s arm and embraces her just a little tighter. “I also understand if you don’t want to talk about it. And before I say this next part, I know that it _is _a big deal for you, because you’ve been carrying this silent burden for so long. But your leg…that scar…it’s not important to me. It doesn’t affect how I view you. It’s a part of you, and I happen to like all of you.”

Marianne’s eyes widen. The rush of emotions she feels almost feels like it could knock her out, yet she remains upright in Hilda’s arms.

“You like all of me?” She questions. It’s quiet, barely audible.

“I thought I made it pretty obvious.” Hilda smiles. “I literally bought us matching costumes. I always walk you to class. I buy you a different animal plushie each week. I dress in colors you like.”

Marianne could almost feel embarrassed, if Hilda weren’t smiling so genuinely at her. Maybe it put things in perspective…but why? Hilda felt so impossibly removed from Marianne in terms of personality and behavior. Sure, they were friends, and Marianne couldn’t deny her own feelings for Hilda but…this felt impossible.

“It doesn’t make sense…” Marianne trails off. Her tears have mostly dried by now, but she still feels them constantly threatening to spill over the edge.

“It makes perfect sense to me. I can’t wax poetic about how much I love you or anything, but I can say that I just _know_. Whenever I see you, my heart does a little jump and I have to do everything in my willpower to not just melt on sight. Did you know I considered going to the gym for you when you made a comment about liking girls on sports teams?” Hilda sighed. “Come on, get up. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I have the cutest high waisted jeans that fit Marceline so well, and they’ll look great on you.”

Marianne smiles and lets Hilda pull her up, her pant leg falling back down with the motion. How funny that she envisioned this moment to be out of a horror film, with Hilda running away from her.

But Hilda was right, it was just a part of her. She didn’t know if she could bear to face the scar or the history of it just yet, but maybe with Hilda’s help…yes, she thinks that she could do this with her.


End file.
